FIGS. 1-4 show examples of different anti-tampering devices. FIG. 1 shows a cable signal terminator 10 and FIG. 3 shows a locking device 12. Each anti-tampering device 10, 12 has an engagement means 14 shown in FIGS. 2 and 4, which rotates to add or remove the anti-tampering device 10, 12. The engagement means 14 includes a head 16 and a body 18 connected to the head 16. The body 18 engages the other components of the anti-tampering devices 10, 12. These other components can include parts that are on the object in which the anti-tampering device is attached. The head 16 is used to rotate the body 18. The head 16 includes a socket to insert a tool and a hole 22 on the side of head 16 which passes thru to the area of the socket. A prior art tool 24 used to turn the head 16 of the anti-tampering devices 10, 12 is shown in FIG. 5. It includes a handle 26, a push rod 28 extending from the top of the handle 26 and a shaft 30 extending from the bottom of the handle 26. The shaft 30 is hollow and includes a hole 32 on the side of the shaft 30 and a ball 34 trapped inside the shaft 30. The push rod 28 extends thru the handle 26 and into the shaft 30. When the push rod 28 is forced downward, it forces the ball 34 into the hole 32, such that a portion of the ball 34 extends outward from the hole 32. Pulling back on the push rod 28 at the top of the handle 26 releases the ball 34 and allows the ball 34 to fall away from the hole 32. The tool 24 is used by pulling back on the push rod 28 and inserting the end of the shaft 30 opposite the handle 26 into the socket of the head 16. The push rod 28 is depressed to force the ball 34 into the hole 32 of the shaft 30, while the tool 24 is rotated. As the tool 24 is rotated, the portion of the ball 34 extending from the hole 32 of the shaft 30 will engage the hole 22 in the head 16. When the ball 34 engages the hole 22 in the head 16, the tool 24 and the head 16 are engaged, such that the head 16 rotates as the tool 24 is rotated. The tool 24 and engagement means 14 is a good system to prevent the removal of the anti-tampering devices 10, 12, but the system has some drawbacks due to the prior art tool 24. The drawbacks are that the ball 34 can jam in the hole 32 of the shaft 30, if too much force is applied to the push rod 28, or the push rod 28, itself, can jam in the shaft 30.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool that resists jamming, simplifies use as compared to the prior art tool, simplifies manufacturing as compared to the prior art tool and reduces cost of manufacture.
The present invention is a tool for use with anti-tampering devices. The tool includes a handle, shaft, spring, activation plunger and ball. The shaft extends from the handle. The shaft includes a cavity in the shaft having an open end at the bottom end of the shaft. The shaft includes a ball hole on the shaft within an area of the cavity. The spring is located in the cavity. The activation plunger extends from the bottom end of the shaft. The ball is located in the cavity, whereby the ball is positioned to be extendible out the ball hole.